You're so
by Chili-Girl
Summary: GRRRRRRR, i really need to find a word to describe him...trouble is, he's just so...


This is my first Bleach fic, and it may seem a bit confusing, lol. Basically, pretend that everyone who died, or Ichigo killed….are still alive (e.g. Captain Aizen, Captain Zaraki etc etc.). Aaaaand, this is many years on from…whatever time it is in Bleach, so Momo and Toushiro look about 18, (but obviously, being death gods, must have lived much, much longer, lol). Btw, there may be a bit of swearing, but seriously only a tiny bit, (1 word to be precise), if you're not happy about that…then don't read it, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Anime or Manga. The characters featured in this story belong to Bleach, yarrr avast; I wish they were mine tho.

* * *

GRRRRRRRRRR "You're so…"

"Amazing?"

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of 'annoying'."

I glare. He smirks. Though it looks rather weird from my up-side-down viewpoint.

He beat me…what, the 387th time – but who's counting?

I continue to glare, and he just slings his sword over his back and continues to smirk.

"You better finish your T-break on the floor, it's starting in 5 minutes." He turns around and walks inside.

…What's starting in 5 minutes? Meh, I'm too tired and sore, geez he can't even let me win _once_? My bones, my poor, poor bones – though if he heard me say that he'd probably reply with something witty and annoying like 'Momo, bones? Or muscles?'

GRRRRRRRRRRR, Toushiro is so…

I swear, one day I will find a word to describe him, ONE DAY.

Anyway, I _also_ swear there was something I had to remember…starting in 5 minutes…come on think Momo, think dammit.

It's no use; I drag myself off the floor and go over to the tree…

It's too high! How the heckers am I supposed to get my sword down? He did it on purpose, I know he did! That's just so…Toushiro…of him to throw it up there, because he knows I can't reach. I'm practically the smallest person in all of Soul Society! Even _he's_ taller than me now, it sucks. I seriously thought about 10 years ago that I would always be taller than him. BUT NO, he has to beat me in that too.

What do I do? What do I do? Dammit, I can't reach.

Maybe I could construct a ladder craftily made from bamboo sticks and woven palm tree leaves? Yea right Momo, in all of what…3 minutes, before I have to go to that certain-something-but-cant-remember-what.

Should I climb it…meh, it's worth a shot.

Ta-daa! I got it! Woooo, in his face the stupid…(one day I will find a word)

But now I'm covered in green stuff and my hair is really messed up.

* * *

Okay, now I'm running through the hallways, looking like a complete lunatic with my hair messed up, green smudges on my black gown, and waving my sword around.

Oooouuu, wait, one of the maids! Phew!

"Er…excuse me, but do you have idea where I'm meant to be?" I ask her, and for a second she looks frightened of my lunatic attire. Then she realises that I'm a lieutenant beams proudly. Hehe, so many advantages!

Crap. I think I said that out loud.

"…There's an assembly in the main hall right now, if that's what you mean?" She gives me a weird look.

Shit!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, whatdoido?

"Erm…run?"

I think I said that out loud too.

* * *

I burst through the doors in the small reception room, and I'm about to bolt it to the hall doors, which are only a few feet away, when another maid calls out my name.

"Hinamori? Hinamori?"

What? Dammit, I'm late. Can't she see that?

"Yes?" I clench my teeth, it came out a little more angry than I expected, and she looked frightened.

If I keep up this attitude, all the maids are gonna bolt for it even at the mention of the name 'Hinamori Momo'.

"May I suggest that you enter quietly? Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni is currently talking with all Captains and Lieutenants, and you know he doesn't like to be interrupted so abruptly."

She right. I take a few moments to compose myself. I pat my hair and try to smoothen it as much as possible in one of the mirrors, then I rub some of the green smudges off of my gown. I still look a mess.

This is all Toushiro's fault.

Okay done, I take a deep breath and enter.

I immediately regret it, all eyes are on me.

"Ahhh, I see Lieutenant Hinamori has finally decided to join us…" I cringe. "Please, take your place opposite your Captain." Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni announces.

I walk steadily, eyes straight ahead. But then I catch _him_ out of the corner of my eye, smirking.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRR, I swear-

No! Calm down Momo, must stay caaaaalm. Relax, take a deep breath, and unclench those fists.

I take my place next to Captain Aizen, he gives me a questioning look but I just pull a face in answer.

Luck just loves me doesn't it? I have to stand opposite Toushiro, like every assembly.

He's still staring and smirking at me, dammit, why won't he stop?

I concentrate on Captain Zaraki, who is stood next to Toushiro. Do you recon that maybe if I stare at his sword long enough, some mystical, magical force would accidentally undo the binding that holds it to his shoulder, and it would oh-so-accidentally fall on Toushiro and knock him unconscious?

No.

* * *

At long last! The assembly is over!

I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! As free as a bird!

"Momo."

GRRRRRRRR – need I say who it is?

"What?" I'm angry, he can tell. But that was probably one of the most embarrassing days of my life.

And what does he do? He smirks.

I swear, one day I will knock that frickin' smirk off his face.

"…Nice hair…" He raises an albino eyebrow.

_What?_ I grab my hair and frantically pat it. What's wrong? Why is he laughing?

Then I feel at the back of my head. I have a twig, or should I say stick, considering how huge it is, sticking out of my bun.

GRRRRRRRRRRR "You're so…"

"Charming?"

Phfft.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of 'conceited'."

* * *

Well there you go! I'm sorry if it's confusing but that's just how I write. I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue, I'll just have to see what sort of reviews I get. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
